


Накажи меня

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лео завалил зачет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Накажи меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-ОТП ворс  
> Дрим-тим АУ
> 
> Бета: Оми

Когда в самом начале совместного проживания Ханамия предложил игру в «наказание», Лео справедливо посчитал, что тому просто захотелось отыграться на Хьюге. Ну а что: Ханамия — почти гений, Лео — выпускник престижной школы Ракузан, а Киёши слишком любил учиться, чтобы облажаться на сессиях. Оставался Хьюга. И «наказывать» должны были бы его. А подставился почему-то Ханамия. Наказывали его втроём, долго, тщательно и мучительно сладко, так, что на утро Мако-чан едва смог ходить. Видимо, решил испытать действенность метода на себе. Впрочем, недовольным он не выглядел, хотя и шипел больше обычного. Лео улыбался и гадал, завалит ли Ханамия следующий зачёт или всё-таки уступит почётное место другому. 

Уступил. И попался ожидаемо Хьюга.

С ним было сложнее. Ровно до момента, пока ему не поставили ультиматум — отсосать у Ханамии или быть трахнутым одновременно двумя. Хьюга — умел удивлять — выбрал второе. Огрызался, ругался, но кончал, сжимая задницей два члена так, что у Лео от кайфа, кажется, искры из глаз сыпались. Прижимая к себе взмокшего Хьюгу, он думал, что молодец всё-таки Мако-чан, хорошо придумал. И решил, что в следующий раз будет испытывать все прелести «наказания» на себе.

Молоденькая преподавательница по проектированию удивлённо хлопала глазками, когда зачитывала Лео перечень несданных работ. Он улыбался, извинялся, обещал исправиться в ближайшую же неделю, а во рту пересыхало от нетерпения. Результаты появятся на университетском сайте ближе к вечеру, а значит, веселье предстоит уже сегодня ночью. Остаётся только надеяться, что Ханамии не придёт в голову взломать его ноут и обнаружить там все несданные проекты в готовом виде. Было бы глупо так спалиться.

В общежитие Лео возвращался, мягко сказать, в приподнятом настроении. Остановился в холле, посмотрел на своё сияющее отражение, попытался придать ему хоть немного мрачности. Как-то неприлично это — радоваться, когда завалил зачет.

Ханамия уже был в комнате. Пальцы порхали по клавиатуре, на столе лежало надкушенное яблоко.

— Ты сам им скажешь, или мне объявить? — насмешливо глянул он из-под челки и с хрустом впился зубами в несчастный фрукт.

Лео пожал плечами и вздохнул, изображая растерянность.

— Давай лучше я, — хохотнул Ханамия. — А то палишься сильно. Вали пока в душ.

В этом он был прав — к предстоящему веселью следовало подготовиться. Стоя под обжигающими струями, Лео медленно массировал анус, растягивая себя одним, двумя, а потом тремя пальцами. На третьем кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к члену: вскинул лицо и протяжно застонал, не в силах удержать оргазм. За целый день он измучил себя фантазиями, а душ только подстрекнул воображение: член Хьюги, язык Ханамии, пальцы Киёши — и всё это его, в нём и ради него. Лео обессиленно прислонился плечом к запотевшему кафелю; такими темпами он совсем изведётся к вечеру.

— Надо брать себя в руки, — пробормотал он и вздохнул. 

Хорошо, что завтра выходной, думал Лео, вытираясь полотенцем. Не придётся пропускать занятия, отлёживаясь в кровати. После прошлого раза Хьюга ещё три дня ходил враскорячку и прогуливал тренировки. Помнится, Ниджимура тогда задержал Киёши и долго что-то ему втолковывал. О размерах Киёши по общежитию — спасибо Ханамии, который во время секса орёт, будто его втроём трахают в одну дырку — уже ходили легенды. Лео смотрел на строго сведённые брови Ниджимуры и чувствовал, что вот прямо сейчас ущемляют его мужское достоинство: ведь он, а не Киёши, любовник Хьюги. Так какого ж хрена?

Когда Лео вернулся в комнату, все уже были там: Ханамия грыз очередное яблоко, Киёши читал, раскинувшись на кровати, Хьюга что-то искал на книжной полке.

— Привет, — он бросил строгий взгляд из-под очков и продолжил поиски.

— Привет, — как можно более вяло ответил Лео. Закрыл за собой дверь и протопал внутрь.

Как-то это было странно. Когда наказывали Ханамию и Хьюгу, начало было более... воодушевляющим. Неужели им всё равно?

«Ты сказал?» — поиграл Лео бровями, когда встретился взглядом с Ханамией. Тот облизнулся и кивнул. Тем более странно.

— Как ваши дела? 

— Киёши отлично, Ханамия — сам знаешь, а мне поставили матанализ с условием, что в понедельник я приду и досдам, — ответил за всех Хьюга.

— Дуракам везёт, — хмыкнул Ханамия и получил этим самым матанализом по голове. — Урод!

— Так что выходные предстоят весёлые, — продолжил Хьюга, не обращая внимания на Ханамию, и наклонился за упавшим учебником. — Не понимаю только, как ты умудрился не сдать проектирование, — он поправил очки и нахмурился.

Когда Хьюга включал капитана, ему очень хотелось засадить. Или дать в рот — он всегда так смущался, когда сперма заляпывала очки. Лео вздрогнул и мотнул головой, отгоняя возбуждающую картинку. И протяжно вздохнул, изображая мировую скорбь.

Ханамия не выдержал и прыснул. Киёши улыбнулся глазами из-за учебника. Хьюга, к счастью, ничего не понял.

— Что касается твоего наказания, — он снова поправил идеально сидящие очки. Где-то в глубине души у Лео заскребли кошки. С Хьюги станется наказать по-настоящему: например, устроить целибат до закрытия сессии. — Мы оба будем заняты, — Лео подобрался, чувствуя, как внутри все замирает, — а наказать тебя надо. Поэтому, — Хьюга полез в шкаф, порылся там с минуту, а потом выудил белый подарочный пакет, — всю неделю будешь ходить по комнате вот в этом. В коридор желательно... кгм... не выходить.

Лео принял из его пакет рук и, сев на кровать, выудил содержимое — две упаковки чулок и коробка с туфлями. Большими, на его — Лео — размер белыми туфлями на каблуке.

— Ого! — воскликнул Ханамия и подсел поближе. Он выхватил одну туфлю и повертел в руках. — Сестричка Лео, да ты будешь просто красавица!

Иногда Ханамию хотелось убить. И закопать. Нет, не так. Убить его хотелось всегда, но лень было закапывать. Поэтому Лео терпел. Рассматривал туфли, в которые Ханамия едва не тыкался носом, и сжимал в руках упаковки с чулками. Там ещё был пояс — он успел прочесть. И бантики. И всё белое. И шёлковое.

— Мибучи будет прямо как невеста, — протянул Ханамия и потёрся о щеку Лео. А потом медленно провел языком по шее, вызвав сорванный вздох.

— Макото, — позвал со своей кровати Киёши. 

Ханамия хмыкнул и отстал, сложив туфли в коробку. И просто смотрел, пока Лео дрожащими пальцами распечатывал чулки.

— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — пропел он, а потом стрельнул глазами в сторону Хьюги. — Надо же, Очкарик-кун, я уж думал, ты совсем безнадёжен.

Справа скрипнула кровать, и Лео обдало жаром. Смотреть на Хьюгу не хотелось, член и без того топорщил штаны. Лео поглаживал пальцами гладкий шёлк и думал, что если сейчас Хьюга его поцелует, он просто кончит. Второй раз за вечер просто от перевозбуждения. Как грёбаный подросток с недотрахом. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, и почувствовал, как на руки легла чужая ладонь.

— Помочь? — охрипшим голосом спросил Хьюга. Он был совсем рядом и дышал Лео прямо в шею — горячо и прерывисто. Хотелось сорвать с него очки и целовать, пока у обоих не заболят губы. Ханамия прав: такой выходки от Хьюги Лео уж точно не ожидал.

— Н-нет, — выдавил он. 

Закинул всё назад в пакет и сбежал в туалет, где можно было запереться и привести мысли в порядок. В голову настойчиво лезла картинка, как Хьюга опускается на одно колено и медленно ведет руками вверх, помогая надевать сначала один чулок, а затем второй. Гладит кожу, распределяя шелковистый капрон, а когда поднимается, обнимает Лео вокруг талии и застёгивает пояс. Медленно ласкает спину ладонями, расслабляя и распаляя одновременно, а потом, покрывая грудь поцелуями, наклоняется и помогает цеплять ленты за крючки. Внимательный, терпеливый Джун-чан...

Лео застонал и стукнулся головой о закрытую дверцу. Ещё немного, и он не дотянет до комнаты. В паху собиралось тягуче-медовое возбуждение. Он бросил пакет на закрытую крышку унитаза и принялся стаскивать с себя штаны. Хватит уже мечтать, пора одеваться и возвращаться. В комнате его наверняка заждались.

Чулки пришлись впору. Лео задумчиво переступал с ноги на ногу, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Капрон охлаждал и немного щекотал под коленкой. А стоило провести по нему рукой, прикосновение получалось очень интимным и чувственным. Лео влез в туфли и обречённо вздохнул — стоящий колом член как-то портил общую картину белоснежной чистоты и невинности. Сжав головку, он медленно двинул ладонью вниз, тая от собственной ласки. Надо будет когда-нибудь подрочить перед зеркалом в таком виде — посмотреть, как оно смотрится со стороны, и потренироваться, чтобы смотрелось ещё лучше. Жаль, что сейчас у него нет такой возможности, хотя вряд ли придётся соблазнять своих соседей по комнате, те, скорее всего, и так уже на взводе. 

Лео провёл пальцами по лентам, а потом, огладив себя по ягодицам, скользнул в ложбинку. Гладкий и чистый... и весь в белом. И правда как невеста. Лео представил себя в длинном платье на западный манер и рассмеялся — вот уж нелепость! Он скинул туфли и аккуратно, чтобы нечаянно не оторвать подвязки, влез в штаны. Разгуливать в чулках по общежитию точно не стоило, а то потом не отобьёшься от желающих забежать на огонёк.

Комната встретила его гробовым молчанием, только кровать поскрипывала под Ханамией, который вертелся от нетерпения.

— Раздевайся, — сказал Хьюга и сглотнул.

Ну что ж... Началось.

Лео осторожно поставил пакет с туфлями возле кровати и ухватился за край футболки. Опустил ресницы, провёл языком по губам и немного выгнулся. Потянул её край вверх, повёл плечом. Встретился взглядом с Хьюгой, щеки которого горели, как новогодние огни. 

«Правильно. Смотри на меня, — Лео поднял руки и медленно стянул футболку через голову, поигрывая мышцами на прессе.— Смотри только на меня, желай только меня. Чтобы от вожделения ты забывал, как дышать».

— Дальше, — приказал Хьюга. Очки съехали по переносице, но он этого совершенно не замечал. Прямо сейчас перед собой он видел только Лео. И это возбуждало похлеще чулков, в которых стало нестерпимо жарко.

Лео вжикнул молнией и, запустив большие пальцы за пояс, спустил штаны с бёдер, медленно дразня сначала кружевом, лентами, а потом и вовсе остался в одних только чулках.

Ханамия присвистнул.

— Кажется, идея Хьюги удалась на славу, — подал голос Киёши, до этого молчавший.

Лео бросил на него взгляд и почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо — в глазах Киёши было столько голода, что непонятно, чего хотелось больше — сбежать или дать ему прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Туфли, — напомнил Хьюга.

Ханамия сорвался с места и рванул к пакету. Поставил их перед Лео и, поддерживая под локоть, помог в них влезть.

— Ну-ка пройдись.

Лео вздохнул. Четыре неустойчивых шага вперёд и обратно. Член смешно покачивался в такт, и его ужасно хотелось сжать в ладони.

— Круто, — жарко шепнул на ухо Ханамия и без лишних слов упал на колени.

От предвкушения поджались ягодицы, но Лео только успел увидеть разочарованный взгляд Ханамии, который уже успел открыть рот, и понял, что лежит на кровати.

— Пошел вон! — рявкнул Хьюга и закрыл Лео собой.

Ханамия сморгнул, а потом заржал, стуча ладонью по полу.

— Ре... Ревнив... Ой! — он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Киёши одним движением дёрнул его с пола на кровать. Ханамия разразился ругательствами, но его быстро заткнули поцелуем. 

Лео перевёл дух и с опаской взглянул на Хьюгу.

— Успокоился? — спросил тот, заглядывая в глаза.

Успокоишься тут, когда на тебе только в чулки, а на соседней кровати протяжно стонут, а как же!

Лео неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— Забыл вложить в пакет, — Хьюга протянул ему маленький сверток, который оказался кружевными трусиками.

Лео протяжно застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Джун-чан, ты решил меня убить?

— Нет, он решил поиздеваться над нами, — глухо сказал Киёши. Ханамия, обнимающий его руками-ногами, привстал на локтях и похабно провёл языком по губам.

— Чё-е-ерт, — застонал Лео и обхватил себя пальцами. — Джун-чан, не могу больше.

Хьюга деловито снял очки и отложил их в сторону. А потом убрал руки Лео и медленно взял в рот до самого горла. Лео выгнулся и вцепился ему в волосы. Волна удовольствия прокатилась по телу, выгибая до хруста в спине. Хьюга двигался медленно, сильно сжимая губами ствол и забираясь языком под уздечку. С влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта, подул на головку, наблюдая за реакцией.

— Джун-чан, быстрее.

Получилось и правда быстро — голова Хьюги опустилась в третий или в четвёртый раз, а Лео сдирал его спину в кровь, задыхаясь в оргазменных судорогах. Когда всё закончилось, он чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным, что даже не сразу понял — Хьюга проглотил всё до последней капли. 

Взмокшая кожа медленно остывала под шёлком, хотелось завернуться в одеяло и вырубиться до утра. Лео перевернулся на бок и на секунду прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл, за окном уже опустилась чернильная темнота, а комната освещалась бледным мерцанием двух ноутбуков.

— Сколько времени? — он сел на кровати и потёрся щекой о плед, которым его заботливо накрыли.

— Почти одиннадцать, — прошептал Хьюга.

— Я... 

— Ты вырубился, как младенец, и лишил нас всего веселья, — в голос констатировал Ханамия с соседней кровати.

— Заткнись, Ханамия, — рыкнул Хьюга. Он захлопнул ноутбук и протянул Лео бутылку с водой.

Его можно было любить уже только за это. Напившись, Лео довольно вздохнул и, обняв Хьюгу, провёл языком по его губам. Поцелуй вышел сладким и неторопливым. Лео довольно вздохнул и потёрся носом о щеку Хьюги.

— Ты сегодня быстро, — прошептал тот на ухо и прикусил мочку.

Лео вздрогнул и сжал пальцы на его плечах.

— Просто эти чулки и...

— Завтра наденешь трусики? Они мужские, будет удобно.

Лео тихонько рассмеялся.

— Ох, Джун-чан, ты такой затейник, оказывается.

Хьюга замер. Несколько секунд он внимательно смотрел прямо в глаза, а потом растянулся в ухмылке, от которой по загривку пробежали мурашки. Лео поднял ногу и провел ступней по его бедру. Хьюга сполз ниже. Покрывая живот и грудь поцелуями, он расстегнул пояс и скользнул руками вниз. Сел на корточки и провёл носом по затянутой в гладкий капрон ступне. Затем медленно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Лео, один за другим стянул с него чулки. Провёл ладонью вверх по голени, повторил путь короткими поцелуями. А когда прикусил кожу под коленом, Лео как будто подбросило. 

— Джун-чан, — простонал он. Потянулся к Хьюге и увлёк его в долгий поцелуй. Внизу живота скручивался горячий узел. Лео раскинул ноги и потёрся о живот Хьюги вставшим членом. Тот ответил: застонал и прикусил ему нижнюю губу.

Рядом захлопнулся ноутбук и зашуршала кровать.

— Киёши, хватит дрыхнуть! — рявкнул Ханамия в темноте. — Эти двое трахаются, я тоже хочу!

Лео не выдержал и прыснул, сотрясаясь от хохота. Впрочем, когда Хьюга вставил ему скользкий палец в задницу, смех оборвался протяжным стоном. 

— Я уже... сам... днём, — Лео приподнялся на лопатках, выгибаясь и предлагая всего себя.

Кровать рядом заскрипела, Ханамия вскрикнул и заскулил — снова Киёши ему резко вставил. Лео зажмурился, кусая губы. Хьюга добавил второй палец и покрутил ими внутри. Там уже всё хлюпало от смазки. Лео ущипнул себя за сосок и насадился:

— Ну же!

Хьюга подхватил его под колени и вошёл одним движением. А потом замер, медленно выдохнув.

— Прости, я...

— Мне не больно. Я же говорил, что...

— А-ах! — заорал Ханамия. Киёши вбивал его в кровать ритмичными толчками, отчего та скрипела, будто жить ей осталось считанные секунды.

— Задолбали, — пробурчал Хьюга, примеряясь. Лео закинул ноги ему на спину и двинул бёдрами навстречу. — Из-за их ора я не слышу тебя, — выдохнул Хьюга и задвигался чуть резче. 

Лео всхлипнул и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Так ему нравилось больше всего — лицом к лицу, оплетая спину Хьюги ногами и притискивая к себе, чтобы тот вжался, вплавился, растёкся поцелуями и нежными укусами. Чтобы смотрел и терял голову, шепча, какой Лео красивый и как он его любит.

Каждый толчок отзывался в теле вспышкой удовольствия, которое нарастало и нарастало, накапливаясь внутри. Лео застонал, чувствуя, как сладко ноет спина, и сильнее прижал Хьюгу к себе. Тот понял — замедлился и каждым мощным толчком буквально вжимал в матрас, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Лео всхлипнул и прижался теснее. И кончил, ощутив болезненный укус в шею.

Хьюга толкнулся ещё пару раз и замер, мелко дрожа. Сквозь шум в ушах было слышно, как захлёбывается стоном Ханамия. Через минуту в комнате стало совсем тихо, только шуршало замедляющееся дыхание. Лео поцеловал Хьюгу во взмокший висок и аккуратно сгрузил его на постель. Дотянулся до салфеток на столе и кое-как вытер их обоих. Перебросил коробку на соседнюю кровать и после приглушенного «спасибо» уснул, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

 

На следующее утро Лео проснулся в комнате один. Долго лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в потолок, и всеми силами пытался бороться с ощущением, что его обманули. Если бы не аккуратно сложенные чулки на стуле и туфли под ним, вчерашнее можно было посчитать просто сном. В теле была приятная ломота, да и в заднице мокро хлюпало, но всё-таки рассчитывал Лео немного не на такое «наказание». 

— Ходить в этом целую неделю, значит, да? — задумчиво протянул он. Вот тебе и возможность потренироваться перед зеркалом. И отыграться. Хорошенько так отыграться за обманутые надежды.

Приняв душ и позавтракав в общей столовой, он вернулся в комнату. В ноутбуке обнаружилась записка «На всякий случай запри дверь». Лео хмыкнул: выходит, когда Хьюга говорил «ходить в этом всю неделю» он подразумевал «ходить ТОЛЬКО в этом». Лео провёл языком по губам и рассмеялся. Ох, Джун-чан! А ведь на первых этапах отношений казалось, что шансов расшевелить сурового капитана Сейрин почти нет. И вот результат: каких-то полгода — и Хьюга предлагает своему любовнику игры с переодеванием.

Перед тем как переодеться Лео послушался совета и запер дверь на два оборота. Сегодня воскресенье, а значит, Изуки с Хаямой будут шататься по этажу, приглашая всех на сеанс самопального кино. Утончённый вкус Лео корчился в адских муках во время просмотра этого их так называемого арт-хауса. А когда на вопрос «ну как?» Лео пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы нечаянно не сказать горькую правду, он едва не сдох окончательно. Так что предложение запереть дверь было весьма и весьма целесообразным. Да и нехорошо как-то получилось бы, увидь Хаяма эти белоснежные чулки и туфли. От подколов и каламбуров тогда точно не отмахаешься.

Закрепляя подвязки, Лео вдруг вспомнил о кружевных трусиках и замер, покусывая губы. Вздохнул, отцепил ленту с крючка и полез в пакет. 

— Ну и извращенец же ты, Джун-чан, — протянул он, развернув их.

Трусики действительно оказались мужскими. Мошонка удобно помещалась в облегающем кружевном плетении.

— Удивительно, что не стринги.

Приведя себя в порядок и надев туфли, Лео прошествовал к зеркалу. Огладил ладонями бёдра, чувствуя прохладный шёлк, и вздохнул. И для кого он так вырядился, если все куда-то ушли? Легонько сжав соски, он повернулся спиной и оглядел себя сзади. М-да, если бы из-под этих кружавчиков выглядывали курчавые паховые волоски, было бы не так эротично. Похвалив себя за эпиляцию, он приложил палец к губам и задумался, чем бы таким заняться. Настроение стремительно портилось, хотелось собраться и пойти куда-нибудь погулять, но записка явно намекала, что выходить строго воспрещалось. Значит, это тоже часть его «наказания». 

По телу пробежали мурашки, и Лео вдруг понял, что успел замерзнуть. На чужой кровати небрежно валялась чья-то рубашка — Киёши, как оказалось по запаху. Надев её, Лео развел руки и оглядел себя, в который раз восхищаясь размерами. Разница в росте всего пять сантиметров, а Киёши всё равно казался огромным. То-то Ханамия бесился, когда Киёши его обнимал, — чувствовал себя слишком уютно и боялся к этому привыкнуть.

Лео вздохнул и уселся за стол. Если уж свой выходной он вынужден провести взаперти, то использует это время с пользой и пересдаст зачет на отлично. Он как раз правил последний проект, когда щёлкнул дверной замок.

— Привет, — сказал Лео, не оборачиваясь.

— Привет, — ответил ему Киёши. Бросил сумку и зашуршал одеждой, переодеваясь. — Пойду руки помою.

Лео сохранил файл и постучал пальцами по столу, думая, чем бы заняться дальше. Взгляд уцепился за корешки книг, которые на неделе притащил Ханамия. Как он выразился, «лёгкое чтиво перед сном». Как будто кто-то из них читал перед сном, ну да. Лео хмыкнул и привстал, перегнувшись через стол, чтобы порыться в стопках на подоконнике.

— «Сокрытое в листве», «Феноменология духа», «Наука логики», «Философия нравственности»... Ну и ересь же ты читаешь, Мако-чан.

— Что ищешь? — спросил вернувшийся Киёши и подошёл ближе.

— Смотрю, какие книги Ханамия читает. Особенно вот эта про нравственность мне понравилась. 

Лео обернулся, улыбаясь, и хмыкнул, когда Киёши положил руку ему на ягодицу и погладил через трусики.

— Ханамия разве увлекается философией?

— То тем, то этим, — неопределённо покивал Киёши, не прекращая поглаживаний. — Он всем увлекается. Когда ему надоедает, бросает и хватается за что-то другое.

— Ну... с его-то мозгами, — Лео вернулся к чтению корешков. — Книги по праву... Ммм, баскетбольные журналы. Старье какое-то... Ого!

В самом низу под журналами по баскетболу лежал «Drap».

— Мако-чан яойную мангу читает? — рассмеялся Лео и потянулся, чтобы выудить журнал из-под вороха. — Сейчас заценим вкусы нашего гения.

Мысль, что у Ханамии затерялся сборник манги для девочек, приводила Лео в восторг. Он и сам временами почитывал сёдзе-мангу, чтобы посмеяться или подцепить парочку замасленных фраз истинного Прекрасного Принца, но до яойной руки у него как-то не дошли.

Стопка книг опасно накренилась, и Лео вытянулся, помогая себе второй рукой. Но, ощутив чужую ладонь на спине, бухнулся животом прямо на закрытый ноутбук.

— Эй! — он повернул голову и попытался подняться.

Киёши задрал на нём рубашку и поцеловал между лопатками, но ладонь не убрал.

— Тебе очень идёт белое. — Он скользнул пальцем за край трусиков и огладил анус.

Лео выдохнул и невольно дёрнулся.

— Не хочешь? — Киёши пощекотал языком за ухом и мурашками от удовольствия покрылись даже ноги.

— Н-нет, просто... Лежать на ноуте не очень удобно.

Ладонь на спине пропала. Лео услышал, как Киёши опускается сзади него на корточки и отводит ткань трусиков в сторону. 

— Ты такой всегда такой чистый и гладенький, — глухо произнес он и куснул за ягодицу.

Лео хотел бы сказать, что с такими соседями по комнате приходится постоянно следить за собой, но поперхнулся воздухом, когда ануса коснулось горячее и мокрое. 

— Киёши, не на...

Слова перешли в стон, потому что это горячее и мокрое скользнуло внутрь, дразня и распаляя. Лео приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и прогнулся ещё больше. Киёши медленно водил языком, то проникая внутрь, то просто вылизывая, и бесконечно сжимал своими невозможно огромными ладонями ягодицы.

Ткань трусиков мешала, жутко хотелось их снять. Лео посмотрел вниз, увидел, как топорщатся штаны у Киёши, и застонал. Язык — это, конечно, хорошо, но хотелось чего-то посущественнее.

— Вставь мне, — прошептал он дрожащими губами.

В заднице ритмично двигался язык, увлекая в заданный темп. Не отдавая себе отчета, Лео двигал бедрами, насаживаясь и раскрываясь.

— Киёши!

— Не-а, — весело сказал тот, отодвинувшись на секундочку.

В анус скользнул палец, совсем неглубоко — на фалангу. Лео дёрнулся, но не успел — палец тут же сменился языком.

— Хьюга, оказывается, такой жадный, — жарко выдохнул Киёши и размашисто провёл языком по ягодице, а потом царапнул её зубами.

Лео жалобно выдохнул и опустил голову на стол. Он был не прочь поиграть в постели, но сейчас возбуждение набатом стучало в висках и хотелось трахаться по-настоящему, а не дразниться.

— Хочу тебя в рот, — простонал он.

Киёши сорвано выдохнул. Лео увидел, как он опускает руку и сжимает член сквозь штаны. Язык возле задницы замер.

— Хорошо. Иди сюда.

Лео с трудом отлип от стола, когда его потянули на кровать. Туфли вдруг стали очень неустойчивыми.

— Не снимай, — попросил Киёши и улёгся на спину. — Давай, головой туда.

Лео зажмурился, пытаясь унять дрожь. Киёши хотел 69... А он в чулках и туфлях на каблуках. И на кровати... И с его членом во рту.

— Извращенец, — облизнулся Лео и, перекинув ногу через Киёши, умостился на кровати. — Может, хотя бы трусы с меня снимешь? — насмешливо уточнил он, разбираясь с завязками на чужих штанах.

— Нет. С ними интереснее.

Точно извращенец. Да они все тут... извращенцы. Лгать себе было не в правилах Лео, так что да, с кружевными трусиками и туфлями было действительно интереснее. Киёши послушно приподнял бёдра, когда Лео стягивал с него штаны. Перед глазами оказался член — длинный и толстый, не шланг, как в хардкорной порнухе, а самое то. Собрав солоноватый привкус с головки, Лео в который раз восхитился правильной форме. Блядь, да брать в рот такой член — сплошное удовольствие. Он накрыл головку губами и двинулся вниз. Трусики оттянули в сторону, и Киёши потерся носом о его яйца.  
Лео всхлипнул и начал сосать — жадно, с причмокиванием, не заботясь о стекающей из уголков рта слюне. Киёши трахал его языком, надавливая пальцем за мошонкой и теребя яйца. Лео застонал и заглотнул член глубже, сдавив его стенками горла. Киёши мелко задрожал и шлёпнул его по ягодице. Лео не сдался — замер и вибрирующе рассмеялся, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, какие звёзды Киёши сейчас ловит перед глазами. По лицу мазнули пальцы — Киёши сжал основание члена, не давая себе кончить.

Лео недовольно замычал и с влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта.

— Ну!

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица его, но замер, когда увидел, как открывается дверь.

Вошедший в комнату Хьюга так и застыл на пороге. В него врезался Ханамия, громко выругался, а когда перевёл взгляд на кровать, выдал точно такую же реакцию. Хотя опомнился он быстрее.

— Ого! Да мы ворвались в самый разгар веселья, Очкарик-кун.

Хьюга гневно поджал губы и, в два шага преодолев расстояние между дверью и кроватью, схватил Лео за плечо.

— Ну-ка слезай.

Внутренний голос подсказывал, что сейчас лучше просто молча послушаться. И хотя бы попытаться узнать, что так его разозлило.

На каблуках Лео был выше Хьюги почти на целую голову. Но когда на талию легла уверенная рука и сжала, разница в росте вдруг стала несущественной. 

Хьюга шарил безумным взглядом по телу, будто боясь обнаружить там что-то. Потянулся пальцами к ягодицам, огладил влажный вход и, повернув голову, выдохнул коротко:

— Пошли вон. Оба.

Ханамия, так и стоявший в открытых настежь дверях, попытался возразить.

— Я сказал вон! — заорал Хьюга.

Киёши без разговоров заправил блестящий от слюны член в штаны, пошуршал в одном из ящиков стола и, кинув на Хьюгу смеющийся взгляд, вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— И куда ты его отправил с таким стояком? — осторожно спросил Лео. Сверху было видно, как бьётся жилка на шее Хьюги. — Пусть бы смотрели.

— Нет, — отрезал тот и отступил на шаг. Хмуро сведя брови, оглядел Лео и потянул за ворот. — Это Киёши? Снимай.

Лео повёл плечами и медленно выпутался из рубашки, которую Хьюга тут же нетерпеливо отбросил в сторону.

— Я сказал тебе ходить в этом неделю, а не трахаться с другими, — его голос дрожал, выдавая с головой.

У Лео закружилась голова — Хьюга ревнует. Хьюга не хочет его ни с кем делить. Хьюга заявляет на него права.

Лео опустился на колени, предусмотрительно прогнувшись в пояснице, чтобы сверху задница смотрелась особенно аппетитно.

— Ты злишься, Джун-чан? — Он опустил ресницы и потерся лицом о пах.

— Злюсь. — Хьюга провел рукой по его волосам и пощекотал за ухом.

— А наказывать будешь? — улыбнулся Лео и поднял лицо, заглядывая в глаза.

— Буду, — коротко ответил Хьюга и потянул его на кровать.


End file.
